lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine West: No Salvation
Kaine West: No Salvation is an upcoming full-length film that will be written, directed, filmed and edited by Scott Pincus. It will serve as a spin-off prequel to the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, and the thirteenth installment overall. It will focus on one of the series' supporting antagonists, Kaine West, and will tell both his and the series' origins. It will also be one of Scott's main projects of 2019. Few details have been released on the film, except that it will feature a mostly new cast made of Scott's friends in college. Jake Huber is set to take on the role of Kaine West, while Douglas Garthwaite will reprise his voice. Newcomers to the cast include Jess Antonacci and Jordan Winfield. Filming is set to begin in mid-March, and the film will be released on April 30, 2019. Plot A zany scientist named Kaine West struggles to rescue his girlfriend from the Conundrum Dimension, an inescapable realm of doom and misery. The U.B.N.V.A., a group secretly planning a new world order, offers to help save her if Kaine aids their cause. Joined by his grotesque alien arm Dave, Kaine makes allies, enemies, and discovers the thin line between good and evil - one that draws the beginning of Bread's Crumbs and beyond. Cast *Jake Huber as Kaine West, a brilliant scientist who has a cybernetic body and an alien arm. Jake replaces Alex Fanelli as Kaine's physical actor, while Douglas Garthwaite returns to voice him. On choosing to focus the film on Kaine, Scott said "while he's not the series' most memorable character, he has the potential to expand the story in some big ways, while developing his origins as well". *Jess Antonacci as Valery *Jordan Winfield *Jacob Lutz as Axel Gunner, the future military director of the U.B.N.V.A. and Kaine's best friend. Scott says that Jacob won't have a huge role in the film, but it's still very important to the story. *Gabe Sagherian voices Dave, a grotesque snake-like creature attached to Kaine's left arm. Gabe provided vocal effects for the creature in The Two Man Trio. Production Pre-Production Scott had the idea to make the film a while back, feeling that it would be interesting to tell the origins of the Bread's Crumbs series and tie together more of the series' mythology. He began planning out the story over the summer of 2018, and scriptwriting began in secret that September. The film was kept under wraps until Scott announced it on December 31, 2018, during his New Year's special. Douglas Garthwaite, who voices Kaine West, played the character in the special and was promptly confirmed to reprise the role. Scriptwriting for the film has been underway for several months, with filming set to begin in March 2019. On January 13, the first full draft of the film's script was completed, with rewrites underway every day since. On January 30, it was announced that Jake Huber will play Kaine West - replacing Alex Fanelli, who portrayed him physically in the previous films. On February 4, Gabe Sagherian was confirmed to return as the voice of Dave, a.k.a. Kaine West's alien arm. On February 15, Jacob Lutz was confirmed to return as Kaine West's best friend, Axel Gunner. On February 16, the film's premise and poster were revealed, along with its title and release date, in coordination with Scott reaching 7,000 subscribers. On February 20, Jordan Winfield was added to the film's cast. It was also revealed that he will play two characters, which are currently unrevealed. The rest of the film's main cast members are set to be revealed in March 2019, with filming set to commence in mid-March. On March 1, Scott stated the film will make crucial references to the series' other films, including more vague parts of the story, so as to tie together the universe more. On March 6, Jess Antonacci was added to the film's cast. She is set to play a new character named Valery, who plays a major role in the film. Filming Scott hoped to start filming over his spring break in the first week of March, but snowfall and pending revisions to the script have prevented this from happening. Filming is expected to commence in mid-March. Trivia *Jordan Winfield will play two new characters in the film. This makes him the second Bread's Crumbs actor to play more than one character in a single film, after Dan Brusilovsky played Rasputin and The Creator in Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. *As revealed by the film's premise, the Conundrum Dimension will play a part in the film. It played a small role earlier the series, namely in The Conundrum Dimension in August 2015. Scott says the film will reference other elements of the series so as to tie the canon together more. *Jake Huber met Alex Fanelli, the original actor for Kaine West, in February 2019. It was then that Scott realized they're exactly the same height, which works perfectly for the film. Alex and Austin Brinser also watched Jake suit up as Kaine West for the first time. *Kaine West will have a largely new appearance in the film, most notably a new vest and pants. Scott opted to simplify his outift and make it easier to film, as the original vest and pants were bulky. He'll retain his original mask, hood, robotic arm, and Dave, but he won't have his cape in the film. *This will be the first full-length film to star Scott's college friends. Previously, his full-length films have starred the original LS100 crew. The film will star an ensemble cast, similar to the main Bread's Crumbs films, only in this case with Scott's college friends. *This will be the first Bread's Crumbs film since Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption in August 2017. It will also be the second Bread's Crumbs film released in April, the other being Omega in April 2016. *Scott says the spin-off might be as long as Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam or Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. *Scott first had the idea for the film towards the end of 2017, after he showed the Bread's Crumbs series to some of his friends at college. He feels it would be the perfect way to depict the series' origins, citing that Kaine West isn't the most notable Bread's Crumbs character, but he has the potential to tie the whole series together. *This film marks the second instance where Scott revives a franchise he previously finished. The first was with Creepy Guy 4, which was released nearly three years after its predecessor. Category:Upcoming Films Category:Bread's Crumbs Film Series Category:2019 Storyline Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:Prequels Category:Spin-Offs